Family Feud IV
The lights in the manor lit un enthusiastically with every flicker that echoed throughout the halls the estate. Flick, Flick, Flick. To anyone, it would've been outright annoying, but the Senju drew excitement from this day, just as any grandparent would. These flicks symbolized more than lights sprouting to life; they announced the arrival of his family. Jovially, Sannoto, the owner of his home, scurried across his floor hastily. It had been three days since he had sent his invitation, and on those three days, he had worked endlessly to ensure that this dinner would be perfect. Thousands of servants wandered his home, cleaning, preparing, and doing whatever was necessary to ensure success. While Sannoto playfully prepared, they were the ones that felt the stain of stress. After-all, someone who wanted perfection even more than the blonde grandfather was his wife, Ayame. In fact, she demanded nothing less. Even Sannoto, for all the arrogance that he possessed, understood that he was never truly in control. It was why he could prepare without feeling the weight of her burdens. Regardless, Sannoto took his duties as a host seriously...somewhat; he was the life of the party, or so he had been told several times by others. As he walked around his home, his servants found themselves confused, especially considering it was the wrong time of the year. He was dressed in a red suit, carrying a sack filled with...something, over his shoulder. But, more than that, what truly gave away his persona was his occasional chant, "Ohohooho!!". His voice did not betray his monstrous physique. It was deep, foreboding, and outright terrifying. It rang throughout his home, nearly shaking the foundation of his blazing manor. It was an enormous estate that rested on the plains of the Land of Mountains, a land that was simply a country to the south of the Land of Wind. It was generally sunny, but because of the altitude, the wind was somewhat heavy giving it a mild feel. In the winters, it was outright miserable, but in the fall, it was simply...perfect. Not too far, approximately a quarter of a mile, lay a lake encapsulated in a portion of their territory. It was always a special occasion when Sannoto's family were invited. Hundreds of shinobi scouted the area, watching the area at all hours of the day for intruders. They were a powerful family, and several members had political positions that could send the world into an era of chaos. Regardless, the Senju could not remember an attack, nor an attempt at one. The guards could assure that it wasn't because of their presence, but because of Sannoto's own. He was a powerful shinobi, feared by hundreds. A hero of the Third Shinobi World War, and a seasoned veteran of the Fourth, there existed few with the courage to challenge his might even in his old age. Still, shinobi of these villages would not compromise the safety of their officials, and thus accompanied their leaders, prepared to defend the royal family. Among the first arrivals were Shigemi and her husband, the current Raikage. Tagging along with were their two teenage children; a 14 year old Tsugumi and her little brother Kanata. The latter was considerably rambunctious despite being 12 years old, including attaining the rank of chūnin a year earlier; part of his wild nature could be attribute to the burden of a jinchuriki's destiny. For the young girl, she was a study in calmness, a trait inherited from her mother, though just like latter and her grandmother, Tsugumi possessed a powerful temper. Fortunately, it was normally kept in check by her tranquil bearing. As of now, Tsugumi was absorbed in her playful torturing of her little brother, though she stopped once they reached an impressive set of gates that marked Sannoto's domain from the rest of the land. They were to enter the vast complex that was the property of her mother's grandfather; her great-grandfather. "Mom, what's great-grandpa like?" Tsugumi asked, already displaying a natural inquisitive demeanor. It would only be matter of time before she began delving into various books and encyclopedias to satisfy this nature. Shigemi smiled at her oldest daughter's question before thinking about how to reply. "Well....he's a larger than life figure to start," she responded to Tsugumi, "You may have heard of his exploits when he was younger, but despite his old age, he remains a force to be reckoned with. Very few would dare to cross his path when he is angered. Besides that however, he's largely a family man, something that he enjoys immensely, especially considering his family continues to grow each day," After being confirmed for who they were, the family entered the manor before walking down the generous path to the mansion's gates. "Great-gramps' house is huge..." Kanata chimed in, to which both his mother and sister nodded. All were wondering why he would need such a large house considering it was only him and his wife, but then again, Shigemi knew well of his luxuriant habits. It had been a good amount of days since Yasaki received the invitation from his Grandfather, the Metal Peace-Seeker. He had no quarrels with his Grandfather, in fact, he respected him as if he was a veteran. Arriving at the estate with his daughter, Himizu, a sweet girl that was quiet, tugged at her father's overcoat. He released a smile to her, but her eyes held somberness. "What's wrong, Himi?" the man would look down at her to study her features. She looked down, and then away. "Nothing, it's fine." she would laugh the heaviness of the silence away. Whenever the young man's daughter would be curious about something, she'd begin to ask him, only to soon let it fly, as she would soon find the answer to her question; she was excellent at making observations. Yasaki analyzed what she was wearing. He took her to his mother specifically for clothing tips, he wasn't very bright when it came to young girls. They arrived at the looming gates shortly after, and told the shinobi guarding the entrance who they were. They were soon let in and they began walking towards the mansion doors. Up ahead, Yasaki could see his sister and her husband, the Raikage, which he had severely hurt before, but now, he didn't much a problem with their relationship. Yasaki leaned his head towards Himizu's ear. "This is your Aunt Shigemi, be very polite, okay?" he suggested. She nodded her head quickly. ---- No words were said, the entirety of the Sengoku dojo had taken the day off due to their grandmaster being invited to a family event. Standing on the front porch of the dojo was none other than the Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice himself; Seigetsu Uchiha. He wore his white haori with the kanji "一" meaning one, which was covered by the kimono of his wife which loved wearing. He face focused upon the sun in the distance with his right eye covered by an eye patch. The eye patch covered a scar given to him in battle long ago, with the man known as Kazuhide. His face wasn't as useful as it once was, he had allowed his facial hair to grow just slightly into stubble. To say the least he look like a lost drunk. "I wonder exactly where you are... What are you up to at the point in time?" This thought played over and over in his head. He straighted his stance and cleared his throat calling out to the inside of the dojo. "Tsuyuri Uchiha and Izuru Uchiha, are you two ready to go? If not, I'll be leaving and I'll meet you there. I got something to take care of." ---- Standing among his family, Kiyoshi sighed with slight annoyance. Having not been so well in touch with his wife's side, Kiyoshi felt a slight uneasiness form over him. Knowing all too well that her mother didn't approve of their relationship from the get go, he couldn't help feel as if her grandfather would react the same way as Sayuri had before. Shigemi somehow managed to persuade Kiyoshi to accompany her, despite his massive unwillingness to do so. Taking in the vast scenery, Kiyoshi was too in awe of what lie before him. "This is nice." He said in an unimpressed tone. "Let's just get this over with." A familiar chakra flushed over his mind; it was warm, sarcastic, playful, serious. But, there were signatures he didn't recognize. It was the unknown that excited him even more. Rushing out of his home, Sannoto stood on the patio, dressed in his red robes, and sporting his unbearable large brown sack across his shoulder. As each family member approached, his eyes lit up enthusiastically. It had been almost fifteen years since his last encounter with his family, credited to a variety of circumstances that occupied his time, and their own. Again, that only made him more excited. "HOHOHOHO!" His voice boomed across the heavens, shaking the earth, and splitting the clouds allowing the sun to illuminate the pathway as his guest approached. "Welcome! Welcome! It's been so long!!" Shigemi frowned at Kiyoshi's moodiness; she knew very well where it originated from, and part of her held a similar reservation, seeing it had been a while since she had seen her grandfather. "At least be civil," Shigemi responded, before turning at the approach of footsteps from the mansion. As expected, it was Sannoto who came to greet them, with his larger than life personality shining through with each step and action. His enthusiasm proved to be infectious as Shigemi felt her worries slipping away. Shigemi stepped forward to greet her grandfather, wrapping him in a bear hug before lifting off the ground. "Its been a while indeed grandfather," Shigemi said before setting Sannoto back on the ground. Tsugumi noted her grandfather's appearance; true to her mother's word, he was a very imposing figure. She then expressed shock when her mother lifted him off the ground despite his impressive size; it reminded her just how strong Shigemi truly was. This in part motivated her to become that strong some day, while improving her skills in other areas of the ninja trade. When her mother motioned the rest of the family forward, Tsugumi was the first to step up to the plate, her blue-green eyes conveying a level of intensity and steadfastness that was rare in girls her age. "My name is Tsugumi Hatake or Tsugumi Yuri. I'm the daughter of Shigemi Hatake and Kiyoshi Yuri and the older brother of Kanata Yuri. It's a pleasure to meet you great-grandfather," Tsugumi declared, her turquoise eyes radiating a fierce pride for her lineage. Kanata followed his sister's lead, standing next to her as their grandfather was placed on the ground once more by their mother. "Yo, the name's Kanata as my older sister just told you. What's up great-grandpops?" Kanata said, his swagger matching his sister's steadfast temperament. Neither would be cowed by their grandfather's towering figure and earth shaking voice. It was at that point Kanata noticed the other arrivals, particularly Yasaki and his daughter Himizu. "Yo mom, who's that?" Kanata asked as they reached the area everyone was currently situated in; because his mother didn't raise him to be rude, Kanata waved to the new arrivals before introducing himself once more. Followed by his sister doing the same. Yasaki's daughter brushed her dress off, removing any unwanted imperfections from off of it. She was scared. This was officially the first time she met her father's side of the family, and in her eyes, insecurity could be found. Approaching them quite quickly, was a young boy and girl, both chocolate-skinned and lively. Immediately, Himizu felt the pressure. Although she was older than the two, even young children aren't afraid to judge you, more so than adults. "I'm.. Himizu, Himizu Hatake, or Himizu Hagoromo, although I'd rather be addressed as a Hatake." she smiled and put a strand of her pure white hair behind her ear. Yasaki could only smile down at her, she was doing fine. Not too far from him, he spotted his sister and his grandfather making conversation. Wanting to join them, he placed his hand on Himizu's shoulder and snuck up on the burly man and strong woman. With quick steps (he was a master of silence), Yasaki lunged at his older sister, shaking her wildly from her shoulders. He showed a large grin and approached his grandfather who he loved dearly, it was him he wanted to follow in his footsteps when he was younger. "Hey Grampa Sannoto! how's everything for you, I see you're still a very scary-looking man." he chuckled, but when to looking around. "Has anyone seen Katoku? he should've been here." he questioned. At that moment, however, Yasaki noticed Kiyoshi. He remembered their previous quarrel, and only wanted to laugh. "Uh, hey man." he acknowledged him. "Be civil." Kiyoshi repeated under his breath. "Since when has anyone in your family been civil." He spat, in a clear sour tone. Exhaling heavily, he faced the giant man with a bushed expression, forcng himself to platser on a smile, Kiyoshi outstretched his hand to meet Sannoto's for a clean manly handshake. "It is a genuine pleasure to meet you. I'm Kiyoshi Yuri, husband of you beautiful granddaughter and father of these wonderful children." While speaking Kiyoshi placed his hand upon Shigemi's hip, pulling them closer together. By then, more of his wife's kin began to show up, first being Yasaki and his daughter. Kiyoshi visage had returned sour upon seeing him. Yasaki greeting was indeed awkward, both knew what ground they stood on, neither was really fond of the other. It was for his wife's sake that Kiyoshi even responded in the way he did, only uttering a dry "Hey." To end whatever conversation Yasaki wanted to have before it had even begun. Sannoto met Kiyoshi's firm grip with one of his own. Jovially he responded, "Oh, I thought you've might've been a servant of hers or something." Turning his attention, he quickly released his hold from Kiyoshi, and turned to face the great-grandchildren that crowded him. His face lit up enthusiastically as he greeted every one of them, taking in their personalities, their mannerisms, their essence. He had lived an eternity, and it only took a single glance for him to determine how a person would ultimately turn out; what he saw was promise in his family's future. He saw continuation, and that enough, regardless of the overwhelming depression of Shigemi's husband, to keep his spirits suspended. Though, there was always a darkness that burdened him. It had for years, and after he thought that he left it behind, it only became that more heavier. Turning, his tone was a tad serious as his voice echoed across the plains: "Shigemi..." He waited until he had her attention. "Where is your mother?" ---- "Looks like I'll be attending the family reunion this time. I didn't get the chance last time, but this time I've got spare time to do so." The woman thinks to herself. Once the esteemed Raikage of Kumogakure, she relinquished the title to her successor after twenty years in the seat. Even at the age of forty-three, her beauty never left her, and some would say time has been on her side those twenty years. With her mind no longer plagued by nightmares and stress, Kiyasui could finally find peace, and time to herself. Packing up her bags, she grabs the invitation off of the table in the kitchen. Walking over to the door of her house, she grabs her house key and locks the door. With her bags slung over her shoulder, she forms the Ram seal and begins focusing on the location of Sannoto's house. Once she envisions it, her body is wrapped in a bright light as she teleports away from her house. All the way towards Sannoto's manor within the Land of Mountains, she walks towards the massive house, her bags in tow as her blonde hair blows gently within the wind. Being pounced upon by her brother shook Shi slightly, until she saw he was the culprit. Shi returned his greeting with a hearty clap on the back, something Yasaki would feel later. Shigemi was then glad when her grandfather accepted both her husband and children, though she noted his nonchalant comment. She would talk with him about it later however as Sannoto brought to her attention the absence of her mother. "I honestly don't know," Shigemi responded, "relations between her and I have been....tense over the past few years over decisions I had made. Point being, she has effectively cut me off, and I did the same. We haven't spoken since," Part of Shigemi wondered how her mother was doing, though her issues with the latter remained at the forefront of her thoughts. Tsugumi on the other hand noted just how infectious her great-grandfather's enthusiasm was, as even her father's depression lessened slightly in his presence, something which brought further happiness to her. "So what are your interests Himizu?" Tsugumi asked her cousin, curious to see what she did in her spare time. Despite being a chūnin of Kumo, Tsugumi looked to gain knowledge from every corner of the shinobi globe, knowing there was much out there that she could add to her own experience. Kanata on the other hand watched the conversation between his mother and great-grandfather with growing interest. He had never met his grandmother, but knew that her presence was a sore topic in both his family and his mother's side of the family at large. To say she had antagonized quite a few people was an understatement. Part of him hoped he would never have to meet her, particularly if she was as bad as his parents said she was. He then noticed a blonde woman approaching the massive house several bags in tow. As part of his cheerful nature, Kanata waved to the arriving woman, displaying an enthusiasm that matched Sannoto's own. Sannoto could do no more than scratch his head. "Yeah, your mother was not always the forgiving type. Trust me, more than anyone, I know that." Without a doubt, he was saddened, but it wasn't his duty to burden the family with issues that he had caused. Though, even as he prepared his jovial façade, he couldn't help but respond to Shigemi's answer. "I assume..." Sannoto's voiced trailed off as he gave Kiyoshi a pointed look. "Yean, I can definitely assume it's because of that." He turned to Shigemi for confirmation. "I knew she'd go far, but as to cut you off over something as trivial as that...." He paused again, almost as if he was trying to recollect his thoughts as he spoke. "Did she have someone lined up already for you, Shigemi? Is that what this is about?" "Tch. Of course." Kiyoshi huffed in response to Sannoto's statement. "Servant." He repeated somewhat under his breath, releasing his grip from Shigemi, Kiyoshi placed his fingers atop his buiging temples, massaging them gently to somewhat relieve his arising anger. In the time frame of a few minutes, Kiyoshi was already over this entire family gathering, hoping for it to abruptly end before it even starts. "Boy, isn't this going to be just swell." Speak of the Devil "Permit a man to his freedom and he shall waste no time making a mockery of his savior." An ominous voice appeared from thin air, interlacing the conversation and severing it without mercy. Following in suit, a familiar jiggle became comprehensible before all else through the backdoor. "Tell me father, how does it feel to be able to breathe fresh air after so long?" Making her well timed entrance at the family gathering, as if summoned by the earlier words of grace, was the deity who gave reason and purpose to the name of "Kunoichi", the one fabled as Kami herself —Hatake Sayuri. Adorned within a ceremonial kimono that incorporated a lackluster performance in concealing her melons, she stood moments beyond her husband, Hatake Kakashi, a rather earnest expression foreseen across her face. Kakashi merely waved to those who were gazing in his direction. While others knew his wife as the woman who had been hogging the throne of Hokage for the better part of the last three decades —even during his own reign, really— he instead exercised with her a completely separate aspect of faith, one that positioned him away from her ensuing conflicts as much as possible. Sayuri's cold gaze pierced the horizon, where those whom referred to themselves as her supposed children had been seated. Among them was the recently appointed Raikage, with whom she had already left her mark upon. "It is a truly trifling matter when the plague is moving ever so swiftly through the name of the Senju that we are unable to so much as differentiate night from day." Kiyoshi had released yet another disappointed sigh, bringing his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing his gently upward and downward. "Still?" Kiyoshi asked in response to Sayuri's statement. "You know. You might want to let up on the skin color jokes. Especially since your grandchildren are present. And I'm sure that you wouldn't want to put a bad impression in their fragile heads upon first meeting them." So he spoke, a grin crept up the sides of his visage. "Come on, Mom." Kiyoshi's light gray eyes stared into Sayuri's, and as their staring contest would intensify, Kiyoshi's grin grew wider with every passing moment, eventually flashing his perfect teeth. Sannoto had only seen Kiyoshi and Sayuri together once, and that's all it took for him to deduce the hostility towards him. Now he understood the reason Shigemi had to cut her mother off for good. Though, it was his job, as the head of the family, to guide them into a bond of understanding and love. However, it was obvious that such a task would be nothing less than difficult, if not outright impossible. He planned his strategy accordingly to their personalities. With a welcoming smile, ignoring her earlier statement, Sannoto cheered, "Sayuri!!! My little girl! It's so great that you're here." He opened up his arms, just as he did when she was a little girl, hoping for her to instinctively embrace his large figure, and praying that she'd let Kiyoshi's comment go unnoticed. Pondering into Sayuri's eyes in itself was but a beginner's mistake —one no man had ever so much as survived, with the exception of the Copy Ninja. The very moment Kiyoshi revealed the white interior of what was his own teeth —thereby showcasing his true colors— Sayuri's own eyes prophesied an all too familiar persona; one filled with illicit murderous intent. Indeed, the goddess of the Uchiha wasted little time in provoking what may perhaps turn out to be a major conflict; without a hint of hesitation, she called upon her most formidable weapon, potentially declaring war against both the village hidden by white clouds and her very own bloodline. Within an instant would Kiyoshi have been put to sleep, unable to counterattack with his own profane line of sight due to having dropped his guard in the presence of Kami. In that aspect alone, he had not progressed beyond his earlier limitations, at least in Sayuri's eyes; he, of all people, should have known better than to pick a fight with such a cold, twisted witch such as herself. With a single, yet disdainful glance in the direction of her father, Sayuri, as if there had been no misconduct in her previous behavior, very freely roamed the area, the jiggles of her chest far exceeding the stutters of her feet en route to her chair, which had been pulled out in preparation of her roost by her husband. As Kakashi took his own seat beside her, he buried his face behind his hand, praying no further collision would break out between the two sides. Her gaze falling upon the dozing Raikage before her, Sayuri shook her head. "How is it that the help of this mansion is asleep at a time like this? Really now, father, living in a house such as this has little meaning to it if you lack the ability to select a proper staff." She looked to her own daughter, whose face she had not seen in years. "You," Sayuri said, encompassing a tone that suggested Shigemi was a stranger to her, "make yourself useful and fetch me a glass of water. I've been here for several seconds now, yet no one has had the decency to offer me anything." She recalled her father's invitation to an uncharacteristic embrace. "Well, nothing of value, anyway." ---- "You guys have ten minutes to get there. There is a seal on both of you with a timer of that exactly limit and will begin once I leave. After those five minutes are up, you will automatically be transported to your grandparents' manor. Lets just hope you're ready because if not.. Hehe.." Seigetsu laughed after making his statement tying his hair in a ponytail using the hairpins given to him by his beloved wife — Kiyasui Iro. Within the next instance, Seigetsu was gone only reappearing within an extremely large bedroom. Taking a closer look of the things in the room one could notice the portrait sitting on the wall. It was a younger Seigetsu wearing his battle armor. On both his sides stood his father and his mother, all three with great big smiles on their faces. Seigetsu flopped backwards on the bed, his eyepatch nearly coming off revealing his scar. The room door swung open and in flew a woman. ---- Within a time span of a few moments, Kiyoshi would find himself slowly drifting into depth of his subconscious, realizing that it was none other than Sayuri's twisted antics. Kiyoshi snapped away from his daze, his visage comprised of a nothing but pure malice. The man's fists clenched tighty, eyes now reflected Sayuri's own, displaying an ominous white hue slightly darkened from his grim mood. "To be blunty honest," The man started in a clear, deep, soothing voice, which oddly matched his current demeanor. "I'm not so pleased to see you either. In fact, the only reason why I am here, is simply because my wife and children wanted me to be." He paused momentarily, clearing his throat before continuing. "In such short time that I have been present among your "family", you all have shown me nothing but blatant disrespect. If you want, we can finish what we started so many years ago, since you wish to contend in foolery. Though, the outcome may not end the way you would like. I won't hesitate to behead such a wicked bitch." ---- "Formalities later.." The woman stated as she grabbed ahold of Seigetsu's wrist pulling him out of the room and then rushing to where everyone was. "I need you to hold the commotion downstairs down!" Sannoto immediately rushed in to the confrontation. "Hey...everyone please calm down. We're trying to have a family dinner, that's all. She was joking, Kiyoshi, and so was I. We all joke!" He made his best attempt to quell the raikage; it was a true that he was kidding, but the same could not be said for Sayuri. She obviously wasn't, but perhaps by portraying her as a jokester, he could prevent conflict. Laughter was the best medicine after all. Sannoto turned to face Shigemi for a moment, silently communicating for her to enter the conflict to quell her husband. It was always his place, regardless of where he was or whom he was with, to prevent conflict. He just hated it in general: arguments, fights, wars. Anything that turned people against one another was something he made a conscious effort to avoid and prevent. That mentality was what ultimately convinced him to leave the world of a shinobi and to live a humble, moderate life as a peaceful billionaire. Shigemi could see the look on Sannoto's face as he went to intervene in the quickly escalating conflict. At this point she had began to regret going to this dinner at all, never mind bringing her children and her husband along. While Sayuri's fostered a cold rage within Shigemi's system, she decided it would be best to prevent any further conflict, even if it meant putting her anger aside for the time being. Unlike her mother, Shigemi had matured, from her early childhood to this very day, with part of it coming from her mother's lack of parenting skills. Thus as the eldest it had fallen to her in order to teach her younger siblings manners and proper conduct. Pushing that aside Shi stepped into the fray; standing between her husband and her mother, "It's not worth it Ki," Shigemi said, using her nickname for her husband. With the children here, she wanted to make sure that any further clashes were kept to a minimum for the sake of some civility, even if her mother didn't want to cooperate. Shigemi also ignored her mother's demand; it was clear that she had no intentions of fulfilling the request of the latter. A wave a calmness passed through Kiyoshi's body upon hearing his wife's light voice. From there, his temper slowly began to fade until it was nonexistent. He sighed in a warm manner before agreeing to his wife's statement. "Yeah, you're right. I'm calm." Reaching for his beloved's hand, Kiyoshi intertwined their hands before lightly pulling away from Sayuri. Several taps of quickened moment had interrupted the massively growing tension, bringing everyone's attention to where the noise spawned. And in the sights of the others, two individuals stood among them-- a silver haired man, standing beside a blonde haired woman--- both seemingly smiling at the current unfolding event. Katoku couldn't help himself as a wave of nostalgia came over his being. "Guys! People of variety!" He shouted in a upbeat attitude. "It's good to see you. Boy, and has it been a longgggggggggggg time." Turning to his lovely fiancé, Katoku smiled after locking their arms together. "Oh! Everyone, this is Sumire Nara. Soon to be Sumire Hatake, if she behaves herself." He playfully joked, staring at Sumire from the corners of his eyes. The gorgeous woman laughed lightly, playfully shoving her silver demon after his introduction. "Indeed. I am, Sumire Nara. Only daughter of Shikaniku and Senjō Nara. It is an endearing please to finally meet the people Katoku talks about constantly." Himizu played with her snowy hair. "I like art.." ---- The guests were seated, but the dinner had already taken a horrible turn. The Raikage, Kiyoshi, had been put into a short slumber due to his mother's cursed eyes. He awakened eventually, but Yasaki was quite upset with how things were turning out. His daughter would utter a question under her breath. "Is that.. Sayuri? my aunt?" she sounded shocked. Yasaki sighed, disappointed that that was Himizu's first impression of his mother. Regrettably, he nodded. Almost immediately, a dinging could be heard, leading him and his daughter to look towards the door. His brother had arrived, with a beautiful belle on his shoulder. He smiled, it had been a good while since he had seen that old smile of his brother's. Himizu acquired this happiness as well, although she hadn't seen the man before, but she made a quick connection: they looked the same. "Um.. Dad, who is--" she was cut off by her father's own words. "Your Uncle Katoku. He's a real charm, especially if he could pull a beauty like her." he grinned playfully. Although this nostalgia consumed him, his mind began to wander to the trouble of the night. To see his mother act so foolish towards Kiyoshi, and to see her treat Shigemi as if she was a stranger, put a pit of emptiness in his chest. Was she really becoming so evil? the thoughts of such things made a scowl form on his face. With a stern voice that could be heard, he spoke. "Mom, I need to speak with you." his face held concern. He stood up, after rubbing his daughter's shoulder, and stepped outside, hoping his mother would repeat his actions. Tsugumi was shocked by her grandmother's micro-aggressive and over tendencies towards her mother and father. "Why is grandmother so full of prejudice?" she asked her cousin and younger brother who were seated next to her. Her turquoise eyes were troubled as she took in her grandmother's actions, though she had difficulty at times discerning whether this voluptuous woman was in fact her grandmother. Despite the family resemblance, Sayuri's rather youthful appearance clashed with the typical idea of grandma figure. Meanwhile, her younger brother sat in an incredulous manner as he watched the proceedings unfold. "Dude," Kanata stated to his great-grandfather Sannoto, "grandma's really harshing my mellow right now," He then sighed as both his great-grandfather and mother intervened in the escalating conflict. However, Kanata became excited once more when new arrivals appeared, notably his uncle Kantoku and the woman who would soon be introduced as Kantoku's fiancee Sumire. He noted his aunt's beauty, something that elevated his uncle in Kanata's eyes, particularly because he was able to attract such a woman. Kanata stood, greeting the couple enthusiastically; he was more than happy to have a distraction from the current state of affairs. Tsugumi decided to join her younger brother as well, already tired of her grandmother's antics. It was clear that Sayuri had made a bad first impression on all three of her grandchildren.